Band Camp
by Broadway1
Summary: This is a current day story of the percussionist *newsies* at band camp. Can they handle two girls in their section?
1. Newbies

                                                                        Chapter 1

"Yes!  Band Camp is almost here!" Jack Kelly said loudly sitting in the band meeting two days before band camp.

"I know!  I can't wait!" Racetrack Higgens agreed.

"Where's Spot?"  Mush Meyers asked the rest of the percussion section.  Everyone shrugged.  This was typical Spot though.  He was the head snare drum in the Van Mary High School Marching Band, which pretty much meant that he was the head percussionist in their drum leader's eyes.  

"There he is!" Kid Blink called out as Spot Conlon walked through the doorway into the band room.  Spot scanned the section.  Everyone was there.  As Spot walked past Mrs. Teaker, the percussion instructor, she handed him the percussion attendance chart.

Spot- Snare #1                    Crutchy- Cymbal #1         

Kid Blink- Snare #2              Pie Eater- Cymbal #2       

Jack Kelly- Snare #3          Itey- Cymbal #3     

Boots- Snare #4                  Snoddy- Cymbal #4          

David Jacobs- Snare #5  Jake- Cymbal #5

Specs- Bass Drum #1         Racetrack Higgens- Quad #1

Dutchy- Bass Drum #2      Mush Meyers- Quad #2

Skittery- Bass Drum #3      Swifty- Quad #3

Snitch- Bass Drum #4        Bumlets- Quad #4

As Spot walked past them he checked each one off.  He handed the sheet back to Mrs. Teaker.  A moment later Mr. S. (the band director) started the band camp meeting.   

"I want you all to feel welcome in the Van Mary Band.  We are starting a brand new year, with brand new people.  I want all of the upper classmen to make the freshmen feel welcome." Mr. S. started.  Spot tuned him out.  It was the same speech he had given every since Spot was a freshmen.  'Thank God I don't have any new people in my section.' Spot thought to himself.  All of the percussionist were either seniors, juniors or sophomores.  They didn't have any freshmen for once, which made Spot very happy.  He hated to teach new people how to do things.  It was too trivial.  

"Hello… can I help you girls?" Mr. S. said interrupting Spot's thought process.

"Yes… I'm Kim and this is Mandy and we just transferred here." Kim told him.

"We were told that in order to be in the band we had to go to band camp and that you were having a meeting about it right now." Mandy explained.

"Yes… we'd be glad to have you!  What instrument do you play?  What grade are you in?" Mr. S. questioned.

"We're both seniors, and I play snare drum, and she plays cymbals." Kim answered.

"Ok, have a seat over there in the percussion section and we'll get you settled after the meeting." Mr. S. smiled.  

The two girls walked towards Spot and sat down in front of him.  All of the percussionist glared at them for two reasons.  

1. They were new, and they knew this would put Spot into a bad mood.

2. They were girls.  They NEVER had girls in their section, except Mrs. Teaker of course.


	2. Nicknames

Chapter 2

A/N- Thanks for the reviews guys!  Here are some shout outs for all of you!

**Bonbon**- Thanks!

**Mondie**- Yes, is it after Van Wert and St. Mary's.  You know me too well girl!  See grr… to Mrs. D.  and killing our senior year!

**Drama-Queen**- I'm putting up a new chapter write (haha) now, and if I have time I'll go read one of your stories tonight J

**Slick**- Band Camp is awful, I agree.  Unfortunately for the Newsies, this isn't the kind of band camp you can just walk home from, it's like the one I go to where you are there all week!

**Stymie**- Thanks for the suggestions, I might use some of them, but I pretty much know how to do all the band camp stuff, after all I've been there for times.  ICK!

**Snuggles**- I play drums too!  That's why I made them all percussion, that way I'd know the perc terms!

**Snape No Koibito**- At least you are on guard, I still am a Band Nerd!

**Megan**- Yes band camp is evil… and I didn't even think of having them do flag routines!  That would be freakin' hilarious!

A/N- Ok, back to the story!

After the band camp meeting ended, Mrs. Teaker announced that there would be a short percussion meeting in the hall.  All of the percussionist slowely migrated out there, including Kim and Mandy.

"Ok, is everyone here?" Mrs. Teaker asked.

"Yes." Spot muttered. 

"Ok!  Great!  We are going to go around in a circle and say our name and what grade we are in since we have to new percussionist!" Mrs. Teaker said enthusiastically.  "I'll start!  I'm Mrs. Teaker and I'm not a student!  I'm the percussion instructor!" She smiled.

"I'm Kim and I'm going to be a senior!" Kim smiled.  Spot stood with his mouth wide open.  He always went after Mrs. Teaker.  He couldn't believe this new girl had beaten him to it.

"I'm Spot Conlon and I'm a senior." Spot said quickly before the other girl could go.

"I'm Mandy and I'm going to be a senior." Mandy continued.

"Mush, senior."

"Boots, sophomore."

"Kid Blink, senior."

"Jack Kelly, senior."

"Itey, junior."

"Dutchy, junior."

"Skittery, sophomore."

"Crutchy, senior."

"David Jacobs, junior."

"Jake, sophomore."

"Bumlets, junior."

"Swifty, junior."

"Racetrack, senior."

"Snitch, sophomore."

"Snoddy, sophomore."

"Specs, senior."

"Pie Eater, senior."

"Pie Eater?" Kim asked with a questioning look.

"The boys all have given each other nicknames.  Why I bet by the end of band camp you two will have a nickname also!" Mrs. Teaker exclaimed happily.

'I doubt that.' Spot thought to himself.

"I just called this meeting to do this, and remind all of you to bring your drum keys!  Now girls, if you two will come along with me we'll get you your insurance forms and other papers." Mrs. Teaker said walking off.  Kim and Mandy followed aimlessly behind her.

"This is not good!" Spot announced.

"Yeah I know!" Crutchy complained.  "Did you see the way Mrs. Teaker acted with them?  It's like she's glad to have two GIRLS in the section!"

"That's because she likes having BIG sections!" Dave told them.  

"I don't see any problem with them…" Mush said shyly.

"They were pretty cute." Jack said with a smirk.

"True… but they are not gonna take over our section!  And that is final!" Spot fumed.

"Hey Spot, chill out, we don't even know if they are any good yet." Boots pointed out.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Spot stated intensly.


	3. Tylenol

A/N- Thanks for all the notes… I'll list all of your names next time J  Oh, and I forgot to say in the first two chapters that I don't own the newsies.   I own Kim, Mandy, Mr. S. and Mrs. Teaker.  I also own the idea for this story.

                                                            Chapter 3

Two days later the band loaded the buses for the long ride to band camp.  It was a six hour trip that no one was looking toward to.  Some how Kim and Mandy had ended up on the same bus as Spot and the rest of the percussionist.    Fortunately, Kim and Mandy sat on the front of the bus, while Spot sat in the back.

"What are they singing to?  IT'S GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" Spot said loudly, hoping the two girls would get the hint.

"We're singing to Newsies!" Kim said loudly in answer to Spot's question.  Mandy then burst into laughter beside her.

"Newsies? What is Newsies?" Jack muttered to himself.

"It's a movie that's also a musical." Spot answered rubbing his temples.

"Anyone up for some cards?" Racetrack asked.

"No…" Almost everyone on the bus shouted.  They all knew Racetrack would win, so it was pointless to play.

"Well I'm gonna go ask the girls." Race told them.  He slowly made his way up to the front of the bus, where he found the two girls playing a game he'd never even seen before.  "What are ya playin'?"

"The Ice Cream Game." Mandy said with out looking up.  "Vanilla." She said pulling out a plate.

"ICE CREAM!" Kim shouted.

"You might wanna keep it down.  You're givin' Spot a headache." Racetrack told her.

"I have some Tylenol if he would like some… Dangit!  We tied again!" Kim replied.  Mandy put the game back into its' box and then turned to Racetrack.

"You're Racetrack right?" Mandy asked him.

"Yeah."

"Good cuz I'm trying to learn everyones names… well at least the percussion section." She explained.

"So do you two wanna play cards?" Race asked them.  

"Sure!" Kim smiled.  A moment later the bus stopped for lunch break.  

"Ok… Maybe later, then." Race replied running back to his seat to get his lunch.  The two girls exited the bus and found an empty picnic table at the rest stop.  They then ate their lunch and returned to the bus.  They saw Mush was still sitting in his seat near the back of the bus.

"Didn't you eat anything?" Kim asked.

"No.  I forgot my lunch in my car." Mush fumed.

"Do you want some of mine?  I have lots of leftovers, and so does Mandy…" Kim offered.

"What do you have?" Mush asked.  The two girls took their lunched back to him.

"I have part of my cheese pizza lunchable left.  I also have some Sweedish Fish." Mandy told him.

"I have another Mountain Dew and some yougart.  Oh I also have some chips!  And some more… oh I don't know what all is in here…" Kim said handing her lunch pale to Mush.

"Ok I'll take the lunchable, the pop, the chips, and some Sweedish Fish." Mush said taking his share of the lunches.  The two girls sat in the seat next to Mush and talked while he ate.  After a few minutes Spot came back on the bus.  

"You're in my seat." He said glaring at the two girls.

"Ok, we'll move.  Thanks for asking!" Mandy said with a fake smile.  She walked back to her seat and Kim followed her.  When they got back to their seat Kim pulled some Tylenol out of her bag.  She walked back to Spot and held out two.

"I figured since I gave you a headache, I could at least give you some Tylenol."  Kim told him.

"Thanks." Spot murmured taking the Tylenol.  Both Mush and Mandy looked at Spot in shock that he had actually said 'Thanks.'  Kim just smiled and headed back to her seat.

A little while later, the Van Mary Band was back on the long road to band camp.  Kim, Mandy, and Racetrack played cards.  Spot slept.  And Mush told the rest of the bus about Spot saying 'Thanks,' which stunned everyone.


	4. Percussion Family

A/N- This might be the last chapter for a little while, cuz we have a new computer and I'm not sure if the word program (it's not Microsoft Word) will be formatted so that I can post it online.  Fear not though fanfiction lovers!  We re getting Microsoft Word sometime next week I think!

Slash- I really do like band camp… unless I'm there…

Drama-Queen- Thanks!

Mondie- Mrs. D would totally do that!  'I have to pee… I love Newsies!'  'I'm a cowboy and you're a pansy!'

Holiday- If all we did at band camp was flirt I would REALLY love band camp!

Olive- I'm a perc too, but we already had our band camp.

Snuggles- Ick!  We start school in two days… 

Morning Dew- Poor Spot L And you need to update your stories more often… (waits impatiently for a new chapter)

Slick- I wish our band was the best in the state!

Megan-Actually having band camp at a camp is REALLY fun!

                                                            Chapter 4

Finally at 3 pm the Van Mary band exited the buses and we greeted by the surroundings of Camp Russel.  They sat down for a speech by the directors.

"Welcome to Camp Russel!" Mr. S. beamed.  "This year we are going to do things a little differently.  You will be put into cabins by sections." Everyone started chatting thinking of sharing a cabin with the opposite sex.  "No you will not be sharing with the opposite sex." Everyone groaned.  "The boys cabin will share a porch with the girls cabin if they play the same instruments.  The counselors will keep a strict eye on all of you though.  Listen for you cabin number and then you can get your bag and head down to your cabin.  Percussion- Girls cabin 9.  Guys cabin 10.  

Slowly all 20 percussionist got up and rummaged through the gigantic bag pile for their bags, and they then headed down to their cabin.  Kim and Mandy weren't sure where they were supposed to go, so they followed the guys down a hill and to the cabin area.  Their cabin was easy to spot since Mrs. Teaker had decorated it with brightly colored streamers and a banner that said 'Percussion Family.'

"I have a feeling that this Mrs. Teaker is a bit… eccentric." Kim told Mandy, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah… she is…" Racetrack told them, turning around.

"Here we are… cabin 10!" Spot said pushing the cabin door open and walking in.  The rest of the boys followed, so Kim and Mandy went into the cabin next to it, since it said 'nine' on the door.  The frowned when they looked around.  The cabin had 10 bunk beds and then two beds for the counselors.  The mattresses looked to be about 20 years old, and the place was filthy.  They went into the bathroom, which they discovered were even more disgusting.  It had three stalls, which didn't look like they had ever been cleaned.  It had two sinks, which had rust stains.  Finally they saw the showers, which were three shower nozzles that had nothing separating them.

"This is the grosses thing I've ever seen in my life!" Mandy exclaimed.

"I completely agree!" Kim said with disgust.

"Come on… let's go pick our beds." Mandy said trying to be cheerful.

"Ok…" Kim agreed.  The two then proceeded to plop their enormous bags onto the two closest beds they could find.

"Hi girls!" Mrs. Teaker exclaimed walking into the room.  "I'm going to be your counselor!  It'll be just the three of us!"

"Great!" Kim said with enthusiasm.

"I'm going to go get the boys so we can have a percussion meeting!" Mrs. Teaker told them leaving the cabin.

"Think that was enough sucking up in one day?" Kim asked Mandy.

"Definitely." Mandy agreed.

At that moment all of the boys started piling into the cabin.

"Ok everyone!  We are gonna work hard this year aren't we?" Mrs. Teaker smiled.

"Yeah…" Everyone said unenthused.

"Well then I want to see all of you becoming a Percussion Family, just like the banner said!  Now I am the percussion mother, and you are all my percussion children, and my husband, who's going to be down here in just a few hours, is the boys' counselor!  He's going to be the percussion father, because he knows how to fix percussion equipment!  His name is Steve!" Mrs. Teaker said vibrantly.  "Now I want all of my 'children' to unpack their things and meet up in the pavilion in 20 minutes!"  With that Mrs. Teaker bounced out the door, with all of the percussionist staring after her.  The boys slowly headed back over to their cabin.

"One big family… those girls could never be in our 'family'" Spot said shaking his head at the thought.

"I know!  And what is Mrs. Teaker on?  She's even more bouncy and demented then usual!" Jack agreed.

"It's probably the fact that for once she has girls in her section.  That's never happened before." Dave pointed out.

"I bet she's gonna baby them!" Jake fumed.

"Oh don't worry, we'll make sure that by the time they leave band camp they won't even want to be in the band." Spot said with an evil grin on his face.

"KIM!  What are you doing in here?" Racetrack exclaimed.  Spot turned around to see Kim standing in the doorway, with her mouth open in shock.  I second later she regained composure.

"I was just wondering where the pavilion is…" She said quietly.

"Up the hill and to the left.  It's where the band truck is park." Mush told her softly.  With that she spun around with tears in her eyes and ran back towards her cabin.


	5. Tears

A/N- Sorry it's been so long, but school just started so I haven't had much time to write.

                                                                                                Chapter 5

            Kim practically ran into her cabin with tears running down her cheeks.  

            "What's wrong?" Mandy asked, looking up from her bag.

            "They are so mean!  They don't want us here!  They said that Mrs. Teaker is just babying us.  Spot even said that by the time we leave band camp we aren't even gonna wanna be in band!"  Kim exclaimed.

            "Chill out.  It's just guys letting out steam." Mandy said calmly.

            "I know, but they were just so mean!  Gosh, I don't know how I'm be able to make it through this week with out killing them." Kim said, infuriated.  The two then finished unpacking their bags.

            "Hey Mandy, you wanna walk up to the Pavilion with us?" Mush asked sticking his head in the door.

            "Sure… can Kim come?" Mandy asked.

            "Nope, Spot wants to see her in our cabin like now." Racetrack said from behind Mush.

            "What's he wanna do?  Make me not want to be in this band anymore?" Kim said in a mocking voice.

            "Just go over there." Jack called walking pasted the cabin.  So Kim slowly made her way to the boys cabin while Mandy walked with Mush and Racetrack to the pavilion.  

            "You called for me, oh great and mighty Spot?" Kim said sarcastically walking into the guys cabin.

            "I wanted to say that I was sorry for making you cry, and that I didn't mean what I said." Spot said looking at the ground.

            "You didn't make me cry." Kim lied.

            "I saw you.  You were crying." Spot mused.

            "Look.  I'm not trying to take over your turf or anything. It wasn't my choice to be here, so you should be all nasty to me or to Mandy all the time." Kim told him.

            "I said I was sorry!  That's just how I am.  I'm not used to girls being in my section." Spot pointed out.

            "Well to make up for you being such a jerk will you walk me to the pavilion?" Kim asked, flashing a smile.

            "Yeah… might as well." Spot said leading the way out the door.  Kim followed behind him.

            "So where did you two move from… I mean you did move here together didn't you?" Spot asked.

            "Well yeah, see Mandy's parent's died last year and then my mother adopted her.  Then this summer my mother got a new job so we moved here.  My parents and her parents were really close." Kim told him.

            "Where did you move from?" Spot inquired.

            "Just some small town in Ohio that no one has ever heard of, even though it has the biggest Ace Hardwear in the world!" Kim laughed.  

            "That's the pavilion…" Spot said pointing over to an area where all of the bandies gathered.

            "Ok… thanks for showing me where it is…" Kim said shyly.  Spot seemed to ignore her though as he walked over to his friends and started getting out his drum.

            "So what did he want?" Mandy asked.

            "To apologize." Kim explained with a sigh.


	6. Sixlets

                                                                                                Chapter 6

            "Here Mandy, these are the cymbals you getta use…" Crutchy told Mandy leading her away from Kim and off into the cymbal section.

            "Which drum do I get to use?" Kim inquired.

            "I think Mrs. Teaker ordered a new one this year, so I think that's yours…" Dave told her.

            "It's up on the truck, come on and I'll help ya get it off." Boots told her.

            "Thanks." Kim said hopping up onto the truck with Boots.

            "Here this is your drum, this is your carrier, and this is your drum stand."  Boots said handing things to her.  "They all say 6 on them since you're drum #6."

            "Oh… ok.  What number are you?" Kim asked.

            "I'm drum #4." Boots told her. Helping her off the truck with all of the equipment.

            "That's what I was at my old school…" Kim started.

            "Boots go get your drum set up and I'll show her how to get hers set up." Spot commanded.  Boots scurried off towards his drum.  Spot began to set up Kim's drum mumbling things like 'This goes here,' and 'watch how I'm doing this.'  After Spot put her drum together he went off to get the percussion music and then began to pass it out.  Once Kim got hers she took her drumsticks and started going over some of the songs.  They didn't seem to be very hard.

            "Ok everyone!  We're going to get started now!" Mr. S. called from his podium and the front of the pavilion.  "B flat scale on whole notes.  One… Two… One, Two, Ready? GO!"  The band then began to play.  The percussionist all began to shake out their arms except for Kim and Mandy who had no idea what they were doing.

            "Use your sticks and shake out your wrist and arms…" Boots whispered to her.  Kim followed in suite with Boots and the rest of the section.  

            "Ok, everyone take out the Fight Song!" Mr. S. said vibrantly.  Slowly the band shuffled through their music and found the fight song.  The Kim and Mandy were the only two percussionist who pulled theirs out, apparently the others all had it memorized.

            "That's another thing, out percussion section memorizes our music.  We don't use flip folders." Spot told her harshly.  It almost seemed like he was annoyed that she didn't already have the music memorized.

            "Ok I'll keep that in mind." Kim said with an extremely fake smile.  They then began to play the fight song.  Kim stopped half way through exceptionally confused as to why her music was not what everyone else was playing.

            "Oh ya… we changed that so the music isn't correct." Jack told her.  After that they pulled out some other new songs and began to play them.  The rest of the section had to take out their music for these songs too, which Kim looked at as a good sign.

            "Next pull out Battle Hymn of the Republic." Mr. S. commanded from his podium.  The section slowly pulled out their music.

            "WHAT IS THAT!?!?!" Blink exclaimed in horror, looking at his music.

            "Sixlets." Kim and Spot muttered at the same time.  The rest of the snare drums turned and stared at them. 

            "What?  It's not like they're hard.  Maybe a little challenging depending on the tempo, but still…" Kim said with a laugh.

            "One.  Two.  One, two ready go!" Mr. S. started a bit faster then anyone had expected.  The percussionist tried their best to keep up but ended up failing miserably… well all of them but Kim and Spot who finished with Mr. S., perfectly correct.  Once again the rest of the percussion section started at them in awe.


	7. Good, but not great

                                                                                                Chapter 7

            Finally after practice everyone headed to the mess hall for dinner.  Kim and Mandy walked slowly behind everyone else, feeling extremely left out.  "I hope they have something good for dinner, cuz there is no way I can stand it here if the food's not good." Mandy sighed.

            "It's pizza." Crutchy informed them as he turned around.  "Mandy you're doing really well so far, and if you want Pie Eater and I can help you."

            "Ok, thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Mandy smiled.  They then entered the mess hall and the two girls sat themselves in a far corner table.

            "You're in my seat." Spot informed Kim walking up to her.  "The senior percussionist have sat here since we were freshmen and that it my seat."

            "They can sit with us." Mush told Spot, "I mean they ARE seniors too and we have enough room for two more."

            "Fine, but at least move over and out of my seat." Spot grouched.  Kim scooted over a seat.  A second later the rest of the senior drummers were seated at the table.  On one side it sat Mush, Mandy, Racetrack, Specs and Pie Eater.  The other side sat Spot, Kim, Kid Blink, Jack and Crutchy.

            "That music is so hard!" Jack complained.  Spot gave him an amused look.

            "It was cake." Spot declared leaning against the wall.  

            "Senior girls!" Mr. S. called over the microphone, "Come get your food."  The two girls slowly walked toward the food tables.

            "So what do you think of them?" Racetrack asked once they were out of earshot.

            "Mandy is nice, and I really haven't gotten to talk to the other one yet." Crutchy informed them.

            "She is really quiet when she's not with Mandy!" Jack said with amazement.

            "Kim's really good though, and Pie Eater told me Mandy is pretty good at cymbals too." Kid Blink commented.

            "Yep, she is…" Pie Eater agreed.

            "So what do you think Spot?" Specs asked.

            "For one those girls have good reasons to be quiet, and yes I do agree Kim is good, but not great.  I saw her mess up a little bit." Spot said cockily.

            "Well I saw you mess up a little bit too, Spot." Kid Blink replied.  A look of anger crossed Spots' face and he was about to reply when Specs interrupted his train of thought.

            "Shhh… here they come." Race said softly.

            "All I have to say is thank goodness they have Mountain Dew.  I'd be in complete bitch mode all week if they didn't." Kim told Mandy as they sat back down at the table.

            "Senior boys!" Mr. S shouted.  All of the boys left the table.

            "I definitely think they were talking about us." Mandy told Kim in a hushed voice.

            "I'm pretty sure they were too.  They were all hunched over and they stopped talking as soon as we got back." Kim decided.  "I don't care anymore though.  All I want to think about right now is getting this pizza into my stomach."  


	8. Bandanas

                                                                                    Chapter 8

            By the time the boys got back to their seats with their food, Kim and Mandy had already finished their food.

            "Damn you eat fast…" Jack commented.

            "Yeah, we know." Kim pointed out.

            "So what do we do after dinner?" Mandy inquired.

            "Well, first we have a 30 minute break to go to our cabins and do whatever and they we have 3 hour drill on the field with our instruments." Kid Blink told her.

            "3 hours?" Mandy said in shock.

            "Well we don't march with our instruments the whole time, and the last hour of it is silent drills.  In that, we aren't aloud to talk or we get yelled at." Mush told her.

            "So how do you guys like it here?" Crutchy asked.

            "Well so far the only people who have talked to us are the percussion, so we don't really know to many people.  Other then that, it's ok though." Kim informed him.

            "That's cuz the girls here are stuck up snobs.  Especially the trombones, and I'm not talking about just the girls." Spot vented.

            "Don't worry about him, he has some anger towards the trombone section." Jack told the girls.

            "Why?  What's so bad about the trombone section?" Mandy asked.

            "They think they are better then the other sections, and they hate the percussion.  They think we slow down when we don't!" Spot said brandishing his fist.

            "Okay…" Kim said with a worried look.

            "Ok, everyone needs to be on the field with their instrument in 30 minutes!" Mr. S. called over the microphone.

            "Come on, we'll show you the short cut to the cabin." Kid Blink told the girls.  So Kim and Mandy followed the boys through the woods to the cabin.

            "Hey!  Our cabin's locked!" Mandy exclaimed as the boys walked into their cabin.

            "Mrs. Teaker must have locked it." Boots shrugged.

            "I suggest you try to get in through one of the windows." Dave told them.  And that's what the girls did.  They walked around to the back of the cabin and found a window that was close enough to the ground that was partially open.  The girls then pushed the window all the way open and Kim climbed through the bottom and unlocked the door.

            "Next time, you get to go through the window." Kim told Mandy as she opened the door.  The girls then found their matching bandanas and put their hair into pigtails.  "Ready to go back up that hill?" Mandy shook her head 'yes,' and they left.

            "Nice bandanas." Race told them as he walked passed them to get his quads.

            "Thanks." They said in unison.  Race rolled his eyes.  A minute later Mush came and pulled Mandy's bandana down.

            "Hey!" Mandy exclaimed.  Mush then smiled at her and kept walking.  Mandy melted.  She grabbed her cymbals while Kim got her drum, and they headed down an extremely steep hill to the practice field.


	9. Hide and Seek

            A/N- Thanks for reviewing Mondie, Falco, Drama-Queen, Slick, and Chachi.  For those of you who don't understand some of the logic in this chapter just leave your questions in your review and I'll try to clarify them for youJ

            Kimi

                                                                                                Chapter 9

            For the next 3 hours they all marched around the field, learning the charts for the first show of the year, working on their kick rolling step, and pre-game.  Mandy and Kim were exceptionally lost, but the boys tried to help them out as best as they could, except Spot.  Spot was in his own world, not talking to anyone.

            "Is he always like that?" Kim asked Boots, nodding her head in Spots direction.

            "No, actually he's not.  He's usually bossing people around, making everyone stay quiet and perfectly inline and writing the movements in his music." Boot told her.

            "Well why isn't he then?"

            "He's thinking." Kid Blink told them as he joined the conversation.  "That's how he acts when he's in serious thought, but I don't know what in the world he could be thinking about that seriously.  After all, it's only the first day of band camp.  Usually he doesn't get like this until cabin time on the third day."

            "I bet it has something to do with you though." Boots decided.

            "True.  He's not used to being challenged, and you challenge him.  You actually make him work to be the best.  Usually he doesn't try at all and he still is better then the rest of us, but since you're as good as him, he's going to be working his ass off to keep his title." Blink commented.  Kim nodded in response as Mr. S. announced that it was time for silent drills.  For the next hour everyone marched up and down the field practicing their kick roll in unison.  Finally at the end of the hour Mr. S. had everyone stand in an arc and they played the alma mater.  Luckily for Kim and Mandy, their part was easy enough that they picked up on it the first time.  As soon as the alma mater was over the band ran up the hill to put away their instruments and head to the mess hall for snacks.  The percussion all got their ice cream and headed down to the cabins.

            "Wow!  It's really dark!  I can't see a thing!" Mandy commented as she followed Mush through the woods back to the cabin.

            "I know that's why I brought my flashlight!" Mush told her happily holding up a bright yellow flashlight.

            "Mush, if you have a flashlight and you can't see anything because it's dark, then why don't you turn your flashlight on?" Kid Blink inquired following behind them.

            "Well you see, this is the first year I remembered to pack my flashlight, unfortunately though I forgot to pack the batteries." Mush explained.  Mandy giggled.

            "OW!" Kim yelled as she stumbled over a tree root sticking out of the ground. 

            "Are you ok?" Davey asked her.

            "Yeah, unfortunately…" Kim frowned.

            "What's the unfortunate part of that?" Kid blink asked.

            "Well, I've always wanted crutched, but I never ever sprain my ankle when I trip over things." Kim told them.

            "Ok… that's odd…" Bumlets commented.

            "Well that's Kimi." Mandy informed them.  "Ya know what I want to do?  I want to play hide-and-seek."

            "That would be fun!" Mush agreed.

            "Ok, I'll hide and you seek!" Mandy told him.

            "Ok!" Mush said covering his eyes, "One.  Two.  Three…" Mandy ran off in the other direction as Mush counted.  Everyone else kept walking towards the cabins.

            "Those two are perfect for each other." Pie Eater commented.  Everyone nodded their heads in agreement as the approached the cabins.

            "Hey Spot, can you help me learn pre-game?" Kim asked him, interrupting his thoughts.

            "Yeah, sure.  I have ta get my shower first, so how about you come over to our cabin in 20 minutes." Spot suggested.

            "Ok.  That works for me." Kim told him as she entered her cabin.


	10. I like sticks!

                                                                                    Chapter 10

            Kim quickly got her shower and pulled on some pj pants and a tank top.  She then put gel in her hair and scrunched the curls to bring out their full curling potential.  She then took her drumsticks and headed over to the boys cabin.  Apparently Spot had not told the rest of the boys that she would be over, because I'll of them were in boxers and looked completely surprise when she walked in.

            "Where's Spot at?  He's suppose to help me with pre-game." Kim explained.

            "He's still in the shower." Kid Blink told her.  "Have you seen Mush or Mandy?"

            "No, I'm guessing they are still playing 'hide and seek.'" Kim laughed.  "Who knows when they'll be back…"

            "I'll go tell Spot you're here." Boots said walking into the bathroom.  He came out a second later.  "He'll be right out."

            Just as Boots said Spot came out, of course all he was wearing was a towel.  Kim's jaw dropped.  He had the most defined chest she had ever seen.  A definite six pack and killer pecks.  And oh those arm muscles.  Kim bit her lip as she starred yearningly at him.  

            "Kim?  Are you ok?" Blink asked her in amusement. 

            "Huh?  Um… yeah," she answered not taking her eyes off of Spot as he pulled boxers out of his bag and slide them on under the towel.  He then left the towel drop.  Kim sighed.  "Ready to teach me pre-game?" Kim asked regaining her composure.  

            "Yeah, you got drumsticks right?" Spot checked.

            "Of course."  Kim said holding up her sticks.  

            "Ok let's get to work."  They both sat down on Spots' bunk and he began teaching her the basics of pre-game.

            "I like your sticks." Spot old her taking them from her.  They were Rhythmsaw Drumsticks.  They had a built in guiro.  (For those of you who aren't percussionist, they are really cool looking.)  

            "I like sticks." Kim said not thinking about it.  "I mean I like drumsticks!  I have a drumstick collection."  Spot gave her an amused look.  "I didn't mean it like that I swear."

            "I know."  Spot told her.  "You're doing pretty good."

            "I pick up on things fast.  Especially drum stuff."

            "Where you first chair in your old school?" Spot inquired.

            "Yep, I always had first chair.  How about you?"

            "Of course.  Even though I'm not much of a mallet player I still can do it better then any of the other boys, except Davey.  He's our best mallet player."

            "He'll have to watch out for Mandy then.  She's like phenomenal on mallets."  Kim told him.

            "AHHHHH YOU FOUND ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A girl shrieked outside of the cabin.

            "I'm betting Mush found Mandy…" Blink laughed from across the room.  Everyone laughed.  A few minutes later Mush walked into the room in a daze.  His lips were red and he was breathing heavy.

            "Well someone finally got together." Kim laughed crinkling her nose.  "Well I better go back to my cabin.  Thanks for helping me Spot.  Bye boys!  See you all in the morning!" Kim got off of Spots bed and went back over to her cabin.

            "Man, Mandy is SO hott!" Mush sighed falling onto his bed.

            "So is Kim." Racetrack decided.  "I mean did you see her in that tank top?  She's got some curves."

            "So does Mandy!" Mush chirped.  

            "Back off of Kim, she's mine." Spot told Race.

            "Ok, fine.  But if you give up tell me cuz I'd love some of that!" Race agreed.

            Kim walked into her cabin.  "Spot is so hott!" Kim announced to Mandy.

            "So is Mush!"

            "Ok, spill it!  I want ti hear all that happened!" 


	11. Caffeine is Good!

Mondie- Of course Mush likes you… why wouldn't he?  And tell him not to try to color on his tongue anymore.  That probably tastes bad.  Maybe I'll have to write a second part to this story all about you and Davey having a dueling mallet contest!  HAHA!

            Drama-Queen- Here's the next one!  Make sure to tell me what ya think of it!

            Rhapsody- I had to go back and check to see what I titled chapter 3 just cuz of your review!

            Morning Dew- If I actually would have seen Spot in a towel I probably would have fainted too!  * Smiles thinking of Spot in a towel J *

            Galaxy- Here's some more for ya.  Thanks for the review!

            Chachi- Well of course the percussionist are hott!  They are all newsies aren't they?… except for the girls.  J

                        A/N- Ok!  On to the story!

                                                                                                Chapter 11

            The next morning Kim woke up with a smile on her face.  She couldn't wait to see Spot.  She was really beginning to fall for him.  Hopefully he was falling for her as well.  She slowly hopped off of her bed and grabbed some clothes to change into.  After she changed she walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth.  Mandy was standing at the sink… wearing the same outfit.  Same pink tank top and shorts.

            "I'm not changing!" Kim exclaimed.  Mandy turned around.

            "I'm not either!"  Mandy said scrunching her nose.

            "Fine, I guess we're gonna be twins." Kim decided.

            "Fine." Mandy announced.  They both then brushed their teeth and did their hair.  Then a knock came at their cabin door.  It was Mush, Spot, Kid Blink, and Racetrack.  

            "Mornin' boys." Kim said walking out the door.

            "Mornin' girls.  Twins today?" Mush asked.

            "No." Both Kim and Mandy said at the same time.

            "Ok…" Mush said in amusement.  Both girls glared at him.  All six of them then headed up to the mess hall for breakfast.

            "So, what do they have for breakfast around here?" Mandy inquired.

            "Donuts, cereal, milk, juice, eggs, toast, and bacon usually." Kid Blink answered.

            "No soda?" Kim asked with urgency in her voice.

            "No… not for breakfast." Mush told her.

            "I'm never gonna be able to live here!" Kim exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

            "She has a caffeine addiction." Mandy explained.

            "Oh…" the boys answered. 

            Through breakfast no one really talked.  After all it was 7:30 in the morning in the summer so they were all to tired to really talk.  After breakfast they all headed back to their cabins for cabin clean up time.  Kim and Mandy didn't bother cleaning their cabin though, after all there were only three of them in there and it wasn't very dirty, or at least not that they could tell through the filth that an outdoor cabin comes with.

            "I'm gonna go see if the boys need help cleaning their cabin." Mandy told Kim as she left the cabin.  Kim lied on her bed hoping her caffeine headache would go away.

            "Hi boys!  Need any help cleaning?" Mandy asked as she walked into the other cabin.

            "Sure… ya wanna sweep the floor?" Mush asked her.

            "Sure." Mandy said taking the broom from his hand.

            "Where's Kim?" Spot asked as Mandy swept the floor by his bed.

            "Over in our cabin.  She has a headache and her Tylenol isn't helping." Mandy told him as she moved around the room with Mush following her with a dustpan.  Spot then grabbed something out of his bag and headed over to the other cabin.

            "Didn't they need help?" Kim asked as the cabin door opened.  She then looked over and saw it was Spot.  "Sorry, I thought you were Mandy."

            "Here.  I took an extra yesterday at dinner." Spot said holding up a Mountain Dew.  Kim sat up and grabber the can from his hand.

            "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" She exclaimed and took a big gulp.  "You are a life saver!"

            "No problem.  Wanna walk with me up to the pavilion?"  Spot asked.

            "Sure." Kim smiled hopping off of her bed.


	12. GirlsTrouble

 Mondie- Toucha toucha touch me!  I wanna be dirty!  Hehee I heart my cd and collage!  They are spectacular!  SPOTTY_WHORE_NOW!  DO IT!

 Rhapsody- I totally am addicted to mountain dew too, that wasn't made up at all.  Hmmm… maybe it's some weird percussion thing.

 Drama-Queen- Caffeine is good!  I'm glad you relate to my story.  That's the reason I wrote it, so people who are in band could be like 'oh my! Newsies and band camp.  The two most important thing in life!' Lol.

 Rosa Lee- I'm glad you tackled Swifty in your review!  That made me laugh.  And this totally is what band camp is like, minus the newsies of course… though it would be so much better if they were there…

 Caitlin22888- Yes there is a connection between newsies and bandies!  I have successfully converted like 2 or 3 of our bandies in my school to Newsies fans as well!  And actually our band has more percussionist then I wrote in the story.  I guess that's because in our band, the percussion is the best instrument to play.

            A/N- Thanks for reviewing guys!  Now on with the story... and don't forget to review afterwards!  

                                                                                                Chapter 12

            "So, what do we do in the mornings here?" Kim asked Spot as the two headed up to the pavilion.

            "Well, we have sectionals this morning up in the pavilion." Spot told her.

            "I hope Mrs. Teaker is not like crazy in the morning.  I mean like she was up at like 5:30 today and I haven't seen her since!" Kim exclaimed.

            "She's up with the directors in the mess hall deciding what to work on today." Spot explained as they walked pass the mess hall to the pavilion.

            "Where is everyone else?" Kim asked.

            "We don't have to be up here for another 20 minutes." Spot told her as he climbed into the band truck to get his drum out.

            "So why are we up here so early?" Kim asked following him into the truck.

            "I figured you would want to work on the music." Spot told her.

            "Oh…ok."

            Back at the cabin Mush was still following Mandy with the dustpan as she swept the floor.  Kid Blink sat on his be and frowned.  

            "What's up, Blink?" Jack asked plopping down on Blinks' bed.

            "Nothin' too much I guess."

            "That wasn't convincing." Jack laughed.  "So what's really up?"

            "I guess it's just that Mush has done nothing but hang on Mandy the last day, and now look at him!  Man, we had plans for this band camp!  It's our last year, and now he doesn't care about anything but macking wit' dat goil!" Blink fumed.

            "Same thing wit Spot!  All I hear now is how mad Kim makes him, cuz she's good 'n stuff.  Like last night he was planning to teach her the wrong stuff for pre-game, just to mess her up more, but I don't think he did.  And now where is he?  Helpin' her wit the rest of deh music!" Jack complained.

            "Man, dese goils are nothin' but trouble." Blink frowned.  


	13. Back Beat

            A/N-Thanks for all the reviews guys!  You guys pestering me to update is the only reason I am updating.  Oh and thanks for the ideas, that you guys have been leaving.  They're great; I can't wait to use some of them!

                                                                        Chapter 13

"So do you understand how to play this?" Spot asked Kim as they went over pre-game.

            "Yeah, I think so.  I mean, it's totally different then what my old pre-game was, but I'm sure it will make more sense when the band plays with us." Kim decided, "So, what's with your anger towards the trombone section?"

            "Well there are two guys in there, Oscar and Morris and they drive me nuts.  Plus there is a goil named Sarah who is actually Daveys' sister.  Well she dated Jackie-boy last year and he ain't been the same since she broke his heart.  All three of 'em have it comin' dis year!" Spot fumed.  His eyes turned stone cold and he was glaring intensely, shaking his head.

            "If ya want any ideas on how ta get 'em I can help ya.  We used to have sectional wars at my old school.  We would have water fights, and we would teepee their cabin… oh and we also would saran wrap people to their beds!"  Kim told Spot, smiling, remembering older times.

            "Those could work…" Spot said as an evil smile crossed his chin.

            Back on the trail, Mandy and Mush played hide-and-seek on the way to the pavilion.  Jack, Kid Blink, Davey and Racetrack walked slowly behind the hiding couple.  

            "Man, those two make me sick!" Davey frowned as Mush ran past him chasing Mandy.

            "I know!  All I eva hear 'bout is da new goils in da section!  Even from da sophomores!" Race complained.

            "Yeah!  Boots was tellin' me how he wants to make a move on one of 'em, but by da time he was gonna Mush was all over Mandy and who knows what's goin' on wit Kim and Spot." Blink mused rolling his eye.

            A few minutes later all of the percussion were seated in the pavilion as Mrs. Teaker was telling them about the new cadences she was planning to do.  

            "Well, there is Cadence #4, 21, and then of course VM.  Yes, we have played all of them before, but I can't find any cool new ones, except Funk Master!" Mrs. Teaker explained as she handed out Funk Master to the section.

            "Sick… that is all I have to say about this song!" Kim muttered to herself.

            "If any one has any suggestions, let me know!  I love when students come up with cadences!" Mrs. Teaker exclaimed.  She then looked at Spot with a smile on her face, as if waiting for him to have a brilliant input.

            "If ya give me a day, I can come up wit one." Spot said in a monotone voice.

            "Ok!  Come show me when you get it done!" Mrs. Teaker smiled.

            "I have one." Kim exclaimed.

            "Really?" Mrs. Teaker asked confused.  The whole section turned towards Kim with shocked looks on their faces.  Spot was the only percussionist looking straight ahead, and the look on his face was the same stone cold angry look he had had when they were talking about the trombones.

            "It's called Backbeat.  We played it at my old school." Kim told them.

            "Yeah, that was the coolest one we ever played!" Mandy remembered.

            "Ok… let's hear it then." Spot said sternly.  He then sharply turned his head and glared at the girls.


	14. Battling Battle Hymn

            Klutz-yes, I have been really busy, but I finally got it updated.

            Firecracker- I know Spot is so mean!  (smacks him on the back of the head… softly)

            Meg- Thanks for the review.

            Little Took- SWEET YOU GUYS HAVE A MALLET SECTION!  I wish we did!

            AaronLorhLover24- Yay! I updated and I wrote a lot just for you!

            Robyn- Thanks for the review, and I don't know when Kim and Spot are going to get together, or if they are gonna get together.

            Chachi- I love marching percussionist as well!  And I love drama so I brought it on and the next chapter will probably have more!

            Galaxy- I'm glad my story makes you jump! Haha!

            Daydream- I promise to get a water fight in here sometime! 

            Mondie- grrr we never get cancelled!  What is up with that?  Grr I hate work.  You and Mush are turning into the ditzy characters cuz ya I didn't know what to do with you… 

                                                                                    Chapter 14

            "Why Spot, I'd love to play backbeat for you, but we need at least for people who know it and there are only two of us." Kim said with an annoyed smile on her face.

            "Well if you wanna teach me how to play the quad part that will make three of us." Race volunteered.

            "Ya I can learn the bass drum part!" Dutchy offered.

            "Great!  Kim why don't you teach them tonight and then all four of you can show us tomorrow." Mrs. Teaker decided.

            "Ok…" Kim said with a plastered smile on her face.

            "Ok!  I guess this means that we'll have to work on cadences tomorrow and Kim and Spot can each show us a new one!"  Mrs. Teaker squealed with delight, "So I guess today we will just have to work on Battle Hymn of the Republic."  The section replied with a groan as they pulled out the challenging music.  "Spot take the snares and work with them up in the truck, quads go to the picnic benches, cymbals go to the pavilion and bass drums stay here."  Everyone slowly got up and took their music and sticks and went to their respective areas.  

Kim followed the other five snares as they went and sat in the band truck.  The boys began pounding out rhythms on the floor of the truck, staring intensely at their Battle Hymn music.  Kim and Spot sat quietly while the other four pounded away.  Finally, Spot stopped everyone and told the boys that they were going to go over it together.

"One, two, ready? Go!" Spot started.  He and Kim began to play the rhythm flawlessly while the other struggled behind them, trying to nail the sixlets and other tricky rhythms.  

"I CAN'T play this!" Kid Blink exclaimed.

"Me either!" Boots agreed.

"What are you having problems with?" Kim inquired.

"All of it." Jack mumbled.

"Why don't we take it slower and go over the harder rhythms for a while." Kim suggested.  The others shook their heads 'yes' and they all began to play the song very slowly.  

After sectionals were over, the band came back to the pavilion to go over Battle Hymn one last time as a band before lunch began.  Mr. S. began the band quite a bit faster than the section had been going, and almost all of the percussion section became hopelessly lost as to where they were in the music.  Kim, Spot, Mandy, Mush, and Racetrack were the only five that were even attempting to play the song.  By the time Mr. S. let the band go to lunch, the section was annoyed with the fact that they could play the music, which put almost all of them on edge with each other.

At lunch, the seniors sat quietly at their table, well except for Mandy and Mush who were secretly holding hands under the table and giggling.  Spot was glaring at Kim with a stone cold look in his eyes.  Kim kept her eyes cast down since she could feel Spot's eyes on her.  Blink glared at Mush but Mush didn't notice.  Jack kept looking at Spot to get him to talk to him.  Everyone else had angry or annoyed looks on their faces as well.  

"STOP GLARING AT ME!"  Kim exclaimed, breaking the silence.

"I'm not glaring at you!" Spot replied.

"You were too!" Kim said angrily.

"Well if I was, which I wasn't, I would certainly have a good reason to." Spot shot back.

"Leave her alone Spot." Blink growled.

"Shut up Kid." Spot glared.

"No!" Blink shouted back, and with that the table erupted with shouts and fights, except Mandy and Mush who were confused as to what was going on.  


	15. Spot' Light

A/N- Sorry it's been so LONG, but I haven't been in the mood to write lately, but I am now!

Sureshot Higgins- Thanks for the review.  This section is like a lot of percussion I've seen, so it doesn't surprise me that yours is this way too.  Mine is actually the opposite, tons of girls and just a few boys.

Firecracker- Thanks for the review!  I hope this chapter is exciting for you.

Firemask- Sorry it's been so long again.  I hope they start getting along too!

Mondie- I can't help it, I love writing you as a ditzy.  It reminds me of you and your fake voice at work!  HaHA!  I miss band camp * tear *. L

Drama-Queen- I updated!

AaronLorhlover24- I hope this chapter is good too.  I enjoyed writing the fight at the end of the last chapter too.

Klutz- I hope this is good and interesting too.  You do seem very excited in your review… hehee

Seraph- I'll try to write more about Mandy and Mush for you here soon.

Chachi- I am also very sad because I graduated this year to and I no longer have marching band :*(

Galaxy- Yes Spot is explosive.  I hope you like this chapter.

                                                                                    Chapter 15

Quickly, Mrs. Teaker and Mr. S. ran to the table in the far corner of the mess hall to end the fight of the senior percussionists.  

"Stop!" Mr. S. shouted making the table look up at him.  "What is going on here?" Mr. S. demanded.

Slowly the nine seniors looked around the room to see two angry directors, a table of shocked underclass percussion, a quiet band, and a trombone section laughing under their breath.  The seniors looked at each other as if talking through ESP; they then looked at Mr. S. and replied 'Nothing' in unison.

"I want to see all of you outside right now!" Mr. S. shouted pointing toward the door.  As the table exited the mess hall, the room erupted in talking about what had just happened.

"What happened in their?" Mr. S. insisted, "I have never seen behavior like that from this section in… in… in the whole time I've directed this band!"

"Nothing Mr. S.  We were just working on a skit for skit night." Spot said quickly.

"Oh, skit night!  I knew my section could never really be fighting!  I do hope it a percussion skit!  We don't have enough of those!" Mrs. Teaker exclaimed excitedly.  Mr. S. looked at the seniors with a skeptical eye.

"Alright, but I don't want to see behavior like that again until skit night unless it's during free time."  Mr. S. decided, "Go on back in and get some lunch."  

Quietly, the nine walked back into the mess hall and got in line for lunch.  Each percussionist had an annoyed look on their face as they waited for the tacos being served for lunch.  They then sat back down at the table and ate quickly, everyone glaring, except for Mandy and Mush who were still trying to figure out why the fight had started anyway.

After lunch, the group headed down to the cabins, still with no speaking.

"Why were you glaring at me?" Kim asked Spot, causing him to stop and look at her.

"Why do you think I was glaring?" Spot asked cockily.  This caused the rest of the section to stop to watch the two duke it out.

"I don't know, maybe because I stole some of your 'spot' light, maybe because for once in your life you think someone is equally as good as you, maybe because your scared that I'm not as good, but better, and that I haven't fully applied myself yet because I'm at a new school.  So why don't you tell me Spot and stop acting like such an asshole."  Kim said through clenched teeth and with that she spun around and headed down to the cabin leaving the section staring after her.  Spot then stormed down the girls cabin after her, slamming the door behind them.

"Umm… Mandy, maybe you should come to our cabin, cuz I have a feeling that yours is a war zone."  Race told her.

"Yeah, ok, I think that's a good idea."  Mandy decided.


	16. Pink Flamingos

                                                                                    Chapter 16

Slowly the percussion crept toward the girls cabin which Kim and Spot had just stormed into.  As they neared the cabin, the seniors instructed the underclassmen to do into the other cabin while they listened to the fight brewing inside.

Inside the cabin Kim glared at Spot who glared back at her.

"What the hell was that for?  You have no right to chew me out like that in front of my section." Spot growled.

"Your section?  How the hell are they your section?  I don't think you have any claim over them.  They are free people, you don't own them." Kim steamed.

"Yeah, they are free minded people, who listen to me as their section leader.  You seem to think that just because you were forced to move here that you have free reign over MY section." Spot accused, as his voice grew louder.

"That is not what I think!  I'm just trying to contribute to 'your' section to make it the best that it can be for you, and so that I feel like I haven't left all my pride in my band back in my home town!" Kim shouted.   "I'm sorry if that pisses you off!  I'm sorry that I moved here into your territory!  I'm sorry I'm ruining you last band camp experience!  I'm sorry!  I'm really sorry!"

Outside the cabin the other seven seniors had their ears to the door listening intensely to the fight.

"Why is Spot so mad at her?" Mandy asked.

"Spot's Mrs. Teakers' favorite.  She's moving in on his territory.  Spot is to emotionally unbalanced to be able to deal with that." Kid Blink explained.

"You think Spot's emotionally unbalanced?" Jack inquired.  Everyone looked at Jack with a sad, 'you really are stupid' look.

"Yes." Race answered.

"Hey, why did you two move here anyway?" Mush asked Mandy.

"Kim's mom got a new job in Van Mary, so we moved here." Mandy explained.

"Are you and Kim sisters?" Crutchy asked.

"No."

"Then why did you move with her and her mom?" Pie Eater wondered.

"I really just don't want to talk about it." Mandy said turning her ear back toward the cabin door t listen to the fight.

Inside the cabin Spot stood looking at Kim, very unsure what to say.  Kim leaned against the wall with a forlorn look on her face.  She then watched as Spot's eyes turned from the mix of stone cold gracy and icy blue to a soft baby blue.  A confused look came across his face.

"Look, you got what you wanted.  I'm going to quit the band once school starts." Kim informed him.  From outside the cabin she could here Mandy gasp.

"No.  Don't quit.  You're a really good percussionist, and… and that's not what I want anyway." Spot decided, "I want you to stay in the band and run the section with me."  Spot then heard the other senior start whispering.

"Why the sudden change of heart?  I thought you didn't even like me!"  Kim inquired.

"Well I guess I just get really frustrated because I guess I kind of like ya." Spot told her.  

Outside, Blink stopped listening and went into the other cabin.  Mush looked up with a puzzled look and followed after Kid.

Inside, Kim smiled at Spot as he leaned in toward her.  Suddenly, the screen door opened and in walked a man with frizzy red hair, wearing a white and pink flamingo shirt.

"Hi Mr. Teaker!" Spot exclaimed jumping away from Kim.

"Hi Spot, you're not suppose to be in the girls cabin!" Mr. Teaker said giving the two of them a questioning look.

"Oh, we were talking about the skits for skit night!" Kim said quickly.

"Then why are the other seniors outside the cabin?" Mr. Teaker asked.

"Because it's for… the Miss Camp Russel pageant.  I think I might be a candidate, but I was asking Kim if she thought it would be a good idea." Spot explained.

"Oh, ok.  I just came to get Mrs. Teaker's hat.  Well you better hurry up and get up to the pavilion for rehearsal." Mr. Teaker said as he grabbed a hat and left the cabin.

"What's Miss Camp Russel?" Kim asked Spot.

"It's where the guys dress up like girls to be Miss Camp Russel.  It's a tradition and a senior always wins.  Come on we'd better go up there for rehearsal." Spot said quickly exiting the cabin.  Kim walked out after him, but Mandy pulled her aside.

"Did you kiss?" She asked smiling.

"No, it's like one minute he's hot, and then he just wants to go play with his drumsticks!" Kim said seriously.  Mandy looked at her with an amused expression and the two burst into laughter as they walked up the hill to rehearsal.

Back in the boys cabin, Blink sat on his bunk with an annoyed look on his face.

"Why do they always go for Spot?" Kid asked Mush.

"What?  I don't know.  Did she know that you liked her?  I know I didn't."  Mush replied.

"That's because you're too busy for me anymore, at least now that you've got Mandy anyway." Blink said cruelly hopping off his bunk.

"That's not true!  We aren't even dating.  We just really like each other!" Mush said defensively.

"Whatever." Blink mused walking out, slamming the door, leaving Mush, open jawed, behind him.


	17. Drama, Drama, Drama

            _Recap from chapter 16-_ In chapter 16, Spot and Kim have a heated struggle for power alone in the girls cabin with the other seniors listening at the door.  Once Spot realizes Kim is not trying to move in on his territory he admits to liking her.  Finally the two almost kiss, but they are then interrupted and have to go to practice.  When Blink hears Spot say that he likes Kim he storms into he boys cabin followed by Mush.  Kid Blink then tells Mush that he wanted to date Kim and then he accuses Mush of spending to much time with Mandy to even notice he's alive.

                                                                                                Chapter 17

            The practice at the pavilion felt like the longest practice yet to everyone in the section, even though in reality it was the shortest practice of the day.  All of the underclassmen were bewildered by Spot and Kim being to occupied watching each other to play the music correctly.  Also Kid Blink wasn't talking to anyone.  Blink was just staring hard at his music with a stone cold look in his eye.  Mandy was watching Mush who was watching Blink.  This worried Mush because he was afraid of losing his best friend.  This worried Mandy because she was afraid of losing Mush.  To top all of this off, the section kept getting yelled at by the directors for not playing things correctly and for not paying attention to what was going on around them.  Finally once practice was over, it was free time for the two and a half hours until dinner.  

            "So, do you want to hang out with me during free time?"  Kim asked Spot.

            "Sure.  There are some really cool trails in the mountains that I know, if you want to do that."  Spot informed her.

            "Sounds great!" Kim smiled.  The two then took off down the trail.

            "Mush, do you want to play hide and seek with me?"  Mandy inquired walking in front of Mush as he started toward Kid Blink.

            "No thanks.  I think I need to hang out with Blink right now."  Mush said pushing past her, following Blink as he walked down to the cabin.

            Mandy frowned to herself.  She knew she had to occupy herself so she wouldn't think of Mush being with Blink instead of her.  She looked around at the remaining band members in the pavilion.  She didn't really know any of them and was interested to make some new friends.  She quickly noticed a girl with long brown hair putting away a trombone and she started to walk over.

            "Hey Mandy, would you like to hang out with _me_ during break?"  A bass drum with blonde hair and glasses asked as she passed him.  Mandy turned toward the boy.  She was pretty sure he was a junior, but she couldn't remember his name for the life of herself.  "I'm Dutchy, incase you forgot."  The boy added.

            "Oh that's right!" Mandy exclaimed,  "I'm sorry, I just couldn't remember your name, but yeah I'd love for you to show me around this camp during break."

            Dutchy smiled and held out his arm.  Mandy linked hers with his and they walked in the opposite direction of Blink and Mush.

            Eventually, Mush spotted Blink as he neared the cabins.  He jogged to catch up with him and gently grabbed a hold of his shoulder.

            "What?!" Blink asked angrily as he kept walking.

            "What the fuck is going on with you!"  Mush demanded.  This caused Blink to stop and turn toward Mush; after all it wasn't every day you heard Mush cuss.  

            "Come again?" Blink inquired.

            "What's going on?  I'm your best friend, and I deserve to know what I did to piss you off, or what Mandy did to make you angry, or what this thing with Kim is and why I didn't know about it."  Mush requested.

            "Where do you want me to start: you and that girl or Kim?"

            "Start with me and Mandy." Mush decided.

            "First off this is our senior year!  We had plans for this year!  We were here for five minutes and you totally ditched me for that girl and haven't spoken to me since!  I mean I was fine with it at first, but then all you've done this morning is hang all over that girl!  If I hadn't stopped listening to Kim and Spots' fight and went to the cabin, you would have never even noticed something was wrong and you would be off macking with that girl right now!" Blink fumed,  "And Kim… well that is just a whole different story!  For once I like a girl and she seems to be interested in me too, bum eye and all!  Then, of course, Spot comes swooping in and steals her away from me!  I mean, do you realize I haven't had one girlfriend, ever?  They all get too repulsed by my eye patch to even get to know me!  You wouldn't notice that though, would you?  You're to busy dating every girl you meet!  Ya know what Mush!?  I'm sick of it!"  Blink shouted.  He then stalked off into the cabin, leaving Mush confounded behind him.

            "Hey!  She has a name ya know!  It's Mandy in case you forgot, not 'that girl!'" Mush shouted after regaining his composure.

            Mean while in the middle of nowhere, Kim followed Spot up steep rocks to the top of a mountain.  She looked down the other side to see a straight drop into a gorge.

            "Where are we, Spot?"  Kim asked, nervously.

            "Devil's Hill," Spot replied, "We're not suppose to be here.  They say it's too dangerous for us kids, but I come here every year.  Apparently many years ago, someone fell and got severely hurt," Spot said, calmly.

            "Wonderful…" Kim whispered uneasily, "So why are we here?"

            "So I can do this…" Spot smirked.  Spot then grabbed her waist and pulled her tight to him and kissed her hard on the lips.  Her lips were soft and she smelled like pear and strawberries.  The two stood kissing for a long while.  Finally, they pulled apart, smiling.  

            "That was nice.  I've been waiting all of camp for that kiss." Kim beamed.  She looked deep into Spot's cool, gray eyes.  Suddenly, Kim lost her footing and fell into the gorge.

            "Kim!" Spot shouted, grabbing a hold of her hand as she fell, "Hold on!"

            In the meantime, across the park, Dutchy led Mandy around showing her everything about the area where they were staying.  The two saw where the laser light show was held, the zoo, the bus stop that went to the pool, and all around the preserved nature areas.

            "Wow, this place is really cool!" Mandy smiled.

            "I'm glad that you like it!" Dutchy grinned back.

            "I'm delighted that you asked me to come with you.  I'm really happy I got to know you.  Now I know one more person at this camp," Mandy told him.

            "Well the reason I asked you is because I thought if I got to know you that I would like you, and I do," Dutchy explained.

            "I like you too," Mandy decided.  A wide smile crossed Dutchy's face and her then leaned in and kissed Mandy firmly on her mouth.


End file.
